


In the Still of the Night

by YoYoHa



Series: Peking Duck x Bamboo Rice works [1]
Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoYoHa/pseuds/YoYoHa
Summary: “Bamboo, you need to be quiet, or else you’ll wake the children.”Bamboo Rice swallowed down some saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. It wasn’t very much seeing as most of it was dripping on the floor or coating Peking Duck’s fingers. The brunet’s two digits probed into Bamboo Rice’s mouth, pressing against his tongue and tickling the back of his throat. Bamboo had to fight his urge to gag, but could feel hot, uncomfortable tears pricking at his eyes. His skin felt like it was on fire, but Peking Duck only smiled lazily at him from where he sat in his desk chair, foot grinding in a deliciously painful way against the bulge in Bamboo Rice’s loin cloth. Bamboo Rice wasn’t used to doing things like this with people. He wasn’t used to people, but it felt good, even if Peking Duck did tease him.“Is this normally what people do together?”“No. This is something special. Only you get to do this with me, Bamboo, because you’re so special.”





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now that Peking Duck is probably a little more a devious duck father at heart. And who wouldn't want Bamboo Rice's glistening abs???
> 
> Un-beta'd

“Bamboo, you need to be quiet, or else you’ll wake the children.”

Bamboo Rice swallowed down some saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. It wasn’t very much seeing as most of it was dripping on the floor or coating Peking Duck’s fingers. The brunet’s two digits probed into Bamboo Rice’s mouth, pressing against his tongue and tickling the back of his throat. Bamboo had to fight his urge to gag, but could feel hot, uncomfortable tears pricking at his eyes. His skin felt like it was on fire, but Peking Duck only smiled lazily at him from where he sat in his desk chair, foot grinding in a deliciously painful way against the bulge in Bamboo Rice’s loin cloth. Bamboo Rice wasn’t used to doing things like this with people. He wasn’t used to people, but it felt good, even if Peking Duck did tease him.

_“Is this normally what people do together?”_

_“No. This is something special. Only you get to do this with me, Bamboo, because you’re so special.”_

It didn’t take much before Peking Duck was able to mold the bold and brash Bamboo Rice into the curve of his own body; to memorize his sensitive spots. He explored areas of the wild man with a map Peking Duck made himself of Bamboo Rice’s body. It was mutually beneficial. Bamboo had a raging libido and Peking Duck loved to see him grovel and beg for that sweet release.

Peking Duck’s fingers hit a spot in Bamboo Rice’s mouth and he gagged, instinctually pulling off of the fingers to catch his breath. 

“Oh, and you were doing such a good job too,” Peking Duck sighed, shaking Bamboo Rice’s spit from his fingers. 

“N-No, wait-!”

“Ssh! Inside voices, Bamboo.”

The green-haired main huffed before taking Peking Duck’s hand and guiding it back to his mouth. He was adamant on doing this, on earning Peking Duck’s praise and attention. When Duck only hummed before relaxing his posture, Bamboo took the initiative to suck on the fingers in his mouth. The sounds were lewd, and he was sloppy, dripping his spit all over the floor, but his green eyes could see that Peking Duck was sporting his own erection as well. 

“Such a good boy,” Peking Duck sighed, egging Bamboo Rice on. His motions were becoming desperate and messy, and Peking Duck knew from other couplings that he would probably get impatient soon. He bent his knee as Bamboo Rice rutted against it in search for more contact, and his clothes started to feel a bit stuffy and constricted as he waited in anticipation for Bamboo Rice’s break. He’d prepared for it, and carefully set up tonight’s events to accommodate to Bamboo Rice. 

Bamboo Rice’s moans got a bit louder, and his breaths became shallow. Peking Duck didn’t care to remind him to be quiet, and only murmured words of encouragement as Bamboo worked himself into a frenzy.

“Fucking shit,” Bamboo Rice snarled, ripping Peking Duck’s fingers from his mouth. He stood and towered over Duck, crowding him against the low desk. As Peking Duck moved to lie across the desk, some of his items got scattered. He’d be cross later, but for now, his eyes were wickedly alight and he couldn’t help himself from licking his lips as he was bent over. 

“You’re already so worked up? What a shame, I thought I had-“

His words were abruptly cut short by a gasp that threatened to hollow out into a much deeper moan. As he talked, Bamboo Rice made quick work of yanking down his pants. His own erection slipped easily from his revealing clothes, and without hesitation he pushed himself into Peking Duck. 

(One day, he’d have to be taught about proper preparation instead of Peking Duck doing it himself.)

Bamboo Rice let out a feral groan when he was fully sheathed, and wasted no time in setting a quick and brutal pace. He was strong from wandering the forest, and even though he was learning how to pace himself and be gentler, he fucked like he acted: straight-forward. It was one of the things Peking Duck loved about their recent arrangement. Instead of fantasizing about the wild forest man with the impossible abs, he now had him balls deep within him, with the woodsy scent all around him. 

Peking Duck bit his lip and curled his fingers around the edge of the desk as he let Bamboo Rice have his way with his body. This ferocity was all he wanted, and when the desk squeaked a little across the floor, Peking Duck let out a broken whimper. 

“Yes, harder, Bamboo…” he moaned through gritted teeth, trying to level his voice under impossible circumstances. Bamboo Rice grabbed his hips and plowed into him, the sound of their skin slapping together adding to the cacophony of noise they made. The heavy panting fogged his monocle, and he could feel it threatening to fall as his expressions changed.

It wasn’t much longer until Peking Duck spilled all over the desk and the front of his clothes, trembling against the larger man who was still ravaging him through his orgasm. As Bamboo Rice continued to thunder into his over-sensitive hole, Peking Duck could no longer keep his voice down, and he let out a wanton string of expletives and praise, his words dissolving into gibberish as Bamboo Rice picked up his pace, grunting as he pulled Peking Duck’s hips into his, leaving bruising fingerprints that would linger for days. A few more thrusts, and Bamboo Rice came, coating Peking Duck’s walls with his seed and pumping him full as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Duck moaned loudly as he felt Bamboo spill inside of him, and he lied boneless across his desk, which was now unorganized and tilted from its original position. Bamboo Rice barely pulled himself out before collapsing on top of Peking Duck, both breathing heavily. 

For a few moments they stayed that way, despite their awkward positions, catching their breath and coming down from their highs. He would be content just basking in the aftermath of their orgasms, but Bamboo Rice stirred, and wrapped his arms around Duck. Peking Duck sighed before petting a hand through Bamboo Rice’s unmanageable green hair. 

“You did such a wonderful job, Bamboo. I knew there was no one else who would be able to satisfy me that way. You’re my absolute favorite,” he cooed, telling Bamboo Rice the words he wanted to hear. When they first started meeting privately, Peking Duck was a bit reluctant to say such cheesy and simple things. But Bamboo Rice was a simple man and he hummed in content, his strong arms going slack to allow Peking Duck to move around. The brunet slipped out of Bamboo Rice’s hold, leaving him to lie draped across the top of the desk as he wobbled on unsteady legs to fetch a cloth to clean up. He ached from being fucked so hard, but Bamboo Rice was practically lifeless after an orgasm, and Peking Duck knew he’d be out for the night. 

When he returned, he pulled out the futon meant for nights such as these and moved it as close to Bamboo Rice as he could, before guiding him to lay down. There was a thud when Bamboo Rice’s body hit the ground, that now in the silence sounded loud, and Peking Duck winced. The brunet wiped his drying cum from his body, taking off his soiled clothes as well, before wiping down the sweat that coated Bamboo Rice’s body. As the cloth went across his skin, Peking Duck placed light kisses and mumbled more compliments and praise to the other, until Bamboo Rice fell into a contented sleep. 

In the quiet, Peking Duck’s ears became more attuned to slight sounds, and from down the hall, he could hear the high-pitched chirping of ducks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. If you see any errors just let me know!


End file.
